User talk:Cjbeattie
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Talk:Buffalo Rifle page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew RE:Buffalo Rifle ammo I don't know, as I do not know much about guns. However, I saw that you left the same message on 2ks4's talk page as well. Fact is, you already asked this on the Talk:Buffalo Rifle page, so there's no need to also ask other users. In the future, if you have a question regarding an article, simply asking on the talk page of that article will suffice. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :ok but nobodys answered on the talk page so do you know somebody that does know :) cjbeattie10:45 August 7, 2011 ::Just be patient. Spamming the question on other users' talk pages could get you blocked for harassment, so just wait and see if someone answers you. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I was only asking a question nobody answered so I ased you and 2ks4 ::::You left 2ks4 a message literally 5 minutes after asking on the Buffalo Rifle talk page. Then, 4 minutes after that you left me a message. I'm just saying you've got to give these things time. People won't always be there to answer your questions immediately. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::ok next time i will just put it on the talk page do you know what ammo it uses:)cjbeattie ::::::First off, I don't know the answer. Second, 2ks4 already answered your question. Please, stop asking this bloody question. Remember when I warned you earlier? Keep pestering users about this and you'll be blocked for harassment. ::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::first off I am asking a simple question and nobodys answering it so I will carry on asking untill I get an answer and I am not harassing I am asking a question on people's pages I seening if I can get an answer you are the one harassing me on my talkpage so back off !! ::::::::The talk page is where you ask your questions. You asked there, and someone answered you, but you are continuing to spam other users' talk pages with the same bloody question. If you honestly want to know that bad, google it. Or use wikipedia. I am not harassing you, I am an admin on this site and I'm supposed to enforce the rules. When a user has spammed the same question on the appropriate talk page, but then continued to ask multiple users, that's when I need to step in and tell that user to stop. The thing that gets me about you is the fact that you are continuing to ask the question even though it's already been answered. ::::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::It was not answered 2ks4 said he did not know I am trying to find an answer to my question and I thought this was the best place to ask and this is not on your talk page so I can't be harrasing you this is my talk page you are harrasing me !! ::::::::::The fact that you choose to reply on your own talk page is a horrible excuse. ::::::::::Look, I can see this isn't getting through to you. You asked on the talk page, you got your answer. It's no problem of mine that you didn't like your answer. Simple solution: use [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharps_Buffalo_Rifle Wikipedia]! All of your answers can be found on the linked article. ::::::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Listen I asked a question I did not get an answer that answered that question so I will carry on asking until I get an answer. ::::::::::::Why do you keep going with this? All the answers you want are on the Wikipedia article I linked. You've literally been going on with this for two days! Your question could have been answered in seconds if you simply googled it. ::::::::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::"I am asking what ammo it uses in the game is it the 50-90,50-140 etc. :::::::::::::To quote Wikipedia: ::::::::::::: ".52-caliber 475-grain projectile with 50-grain (3.2 g) cartridge, later converted to .45-70 Government in 1873." :::::::::::::The fact that I had to do that for you, and you, for whatever reason, couldn't simply google your question is outright revolting to me. :::::::::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::what do you mean I know loads about sharps rifles all I want to know is what type catridge it uses in the game :::::::::::::::They don't go into that much detail. It is never said what cartridge is used in the game. :::::::::::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::ok what cartridges did the sharps long range uses in 1911 ::::::::::::::::Dude, for real, the game does not go into that kind of detail. The Buffalo Rifle uses what the game calls "Rifle Ammo" and it's the same ammo used in both the Bolt Action and the Springfield. There are not different ammo types for each weapon. This is why the wiki is unconcerned with the real world details of the guns - because a lot of that detail was not put into the game. They made the weapon ammo compatible to make things easier on the player. ::::::::::::::::If you're looking for a difficult and detailed ammo system, might I suggest Fallout: New Vegas? Because you're asking about info that just isn't in the game, and it seems no one here is a gun enthusiast. ::::::::::::::::You are barking up the wrong tree. ::::::::::::::::- JackFrost23 21:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Buffalo Rifle No problem, man. It's what I'm here for :) However, I was only fixing the grammar for now, and I can't guarantee that the info will stay there. Apparently you have been having a conversation with Hobbes about whether or not this is indeed the type of ammo used, so I'm just going to leave it there until we figure things out. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : Is there solid evidence that this rifle is based on his, as opposed to just another "Buffalo Rifle" of the time? : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, if that's true, I'd say it seems to be based on the same gun... I'll talk with Hobbes and see what he says. :: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'm not taking anyone's side, I just think we should wait until your idea is confirmed. Please don't be angry with Jack or Hobbes. They are both just trying to go by the rules of the wiki, one of which is to avoid speculation. It's what every admin (including myself) is obliged to do. ::: Thanks :) ::: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 22:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Request for Adminship In general, your first stop would be the Requests for Adminship page here at the wiki. After that, it's up to a bureaucrat to review the requests and decide if the person warrants the promotion. At this point, that person is me... Currently we have 3 regularly active admins, all of whom were recruited by myself based on the quality of both their contributions to the articles, their editing skills and their adherence to standards and policies here (loose as some of them might be). One, Hobbes, I promoted to admin, but that was long overdue, the other two, 2ks4 and LyHungViet, I recruited by asking them if they wanted the position because I liked the quality of what they were doing (and they are both very nice guys, too). They did not apply, they simply worked on pages where necessary and I liked what I saw. (Re-read that last sentence as it's extremely important to how I recruit admins). In fact, I think the 4 of us are a pretty damn good team. :) But as far as your promotion: I'm sorry, mate, but 44 edits, most of which have been to the Buffalo Rifle page, are not going to cut it. I also have the sneaking suspicion that you did not receive the reply you wanted from R* regarding the Buffalo Rifle being based on the one in the film Quigley Down Under. This suspicion also leads me to believe that you are only seeking the promotion so you can add that info to the Buffalo Rifle article with impunity. I can tell you that, even if you were an admin, all four of us would still scrutinize the contribution and probably remove it as speculation - just as we have been doing. Becoming an admin doesn't mean your work becomes unassailable, just so you're aware. I still have my stuff scrutinized on occasion and I'm King of the Internets, dammit! ;P At any rate, I think the wiki is doing fine on the admin front and doesn't really need another. But get some quality editing under your belt and if/when one of us leaves, you might find yourself a viable candidate. Until then, you will remain an editor. ;) Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Rifle Info CJ, please refrain from undoing any more of my edits and trying to put in your info about what kind of ammo the Buffalo Rifle uses. We have already gone through this before. As you have no proof from Rockstar, we are not going to assume that the gun uses the same ammo as Quigley's gun would have used, since we have no proof that they are the same. Even if you claim they look similar, this is not enough to warrant you putting in info about a specific ammo or whatever that it would use IF it were the Quigley gun. The game just says 'Rifle Ammo' and doesn't get any more specific than that. Please lay off this, it's not the kind of thing I want to be worrying about on my honeymoon. Thank you, Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 19:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : How many times do I have to say this. IT USES RIFLE AMMO. THAT"S IT! NO PROOF OF ANYTHING ELSE! Please stop adding what you think the gun uses or I WILL be forced to block you. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Prove it. :: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sharps I understand that, Cj, but there are a number of issues with the way you've gone about this situation. First off, the information shouldn't be on the article. This wiki is about a game, and in the game the gun is called the "Buffalo Rifle", not the Sharps Model 1874. Also, the game doesn't specify what ammunition it uses; it simply says "Rifle Ammo". As such, a simple link to the Sharps rifle Wikipedia article will suffice. Second, you persistently claim to have "proof" that you are correct, yet you never show said proof. You used to come into chat claiming that Rockstar e-mailed you, yet you would never show us the e-mail nor would you, at the very least, copy and paste it into chat. You would just say that the e-mail confirmed everything you said and that you were completely right. All-in-all, the way you've gone about this has been terrible. You've never provided any proof and have stubbornly argued with anyone that says you're wrong. The above messages on your talk page will attest to that. Also, I'm pretty sure 2ks4 cleared this situation up rather nicely. Information on what ammo it used in real life will not be included on the article, proof or not. So, really, it's time for you to drop the subject. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC)